Deeper Waters
by HellBorne Angel
Summary: Yoshiro Amami, 14, brother to Naruto Uzumaki. Both know little of their heritage or what happened to their parents. Will the secrets of their heritage be reveiled? Will Their lives be changed by the secrets the two have? Only time will tell.


Deeper Waters

Hello, HellBorne Angel here, NEW STORY TIME WHOOOH! Anyway my sister (another fanfic author) is writing a Naruto story about a new clan and shit so, I was stuck designing the male teammate, which is what this story will be about. Our stories may vary because she is writing how she wants it because she likes to troll me. I would also like to give a shout out to Third Fang, he is an awesome author so check him out. Some of his OC's will be mentioned in the story later. I do not own Naruto. I own the O.C's I make as well as the weapons they have. Anyway enjoy.

*Chapter 1, So. Many. SNAKES! Oh and it's the intro to the story too…I guess that's important too…*

How long has it been again, six, seven years ago? I lost track awhile ago. When my mother died, I can't remember much about it anymore. It was right before I started at the academy too, well at least something good came out if it. I have a brother to look after now.

Yoshiro Amami, fourteen, older brother to another orphan, Naruto Uzumaki. We live in an apartment that the Third gave us after Naruto got kicked out of the orphanage. We aren't actual brothers, but we have been through the same thing. His parents died and I never knew my father and my mother died just before me and Naruto meet. Before my mother died, she told me Zabuza Momochi was the one who killed my father when I was too young to remember.

"Hey, Naruto! Time for breakfast! We don't want to be late for the academy!"… "I made ramen." Naruto comes out of his room full dressed so fast that would put most Chuunin to shame. TO SHAME I SAY!

"Yoshiro, is it true that your Genin exams are coming up soon?"

"Yeah Naruto, they are coming up very soon. I know you want me to graduate even if I won't always be around."

"Yoshiro, I know you're going to become a Genin and I will become one next year when our exams are, so don't worry about me."

"Thanks Naruto, now lets eat so we can go."

*Five minutes, thirty-one point eighty-two seconds later*

"Come on Yoshiro! We're almost at the academy!"

"Slow. Down. Naruto. Let. Me. Catch. My breath. You run to fast."

"Your just to slow Yashiro."

"Naruto, I may not have Arc or Arbiter on me, but I still have Feint with me."

"I thought they banned you and Tenten bringing in custom weapons after your "little spar" you two had leaving two of your classmates seriously injured plus property damage."

"I thought you were never going to mention that again, and as for me keeping Feint on me, Hokage-sama told me I could keep it on me to protect us incase anyone attacked."

"Just don't fight your boss's daughter again, okay?"

"Fine, unless she wants to fight."

"Will you at least get a teacher and fight AWAY from the academy."

"Fine."

"Well come on, we're going to be late!"

"Fine! See you at lunch!"

*In class*

"Iruka, we already reviewed over the third ninja war already. Shouldn't we be preparing for the exams instead?"

"Yoshiro how many times do I have to tell you, our past is as useful as the jutsu we learn."

"For once I must agree with Yoshiro, some of us need to practice for the exams coming up and we have already reviewed over this twice."

"Neji, please don't encourage Yoshiro."

"Neji I didn't know you cared about anything I ever said before."

"You're still a weak failure excuse of a shinobi."

"…"

"That's it you fucking Hyuuga, I am going to fucking murder your ass, you piece of shit!"

"Look what you did this time Neji." Said a bored Tenten.

"Yoshiro! If you are going to fight, do it after school and _away_ from the academy."

"Fine, but can you at least find us a training ground you wouldn't mind if we trashed. I want to try out some of my new jutsu."

"Yoshiro, do I want to know what you came up with?"

"It may or may not exploded, and I may or may not be the only one who knows how to use it."

"Please don't tell me you taught him…"

*BOOM*

"…"

"Dammit Naruto. Run! RUN!"

"Great just what I need, the two students with the most chakra levels in this school now learned an explosive jutsu. Yoshiro, I am going to kill you _and_ Naruto!"

"Shit, Naruto wait up!"

"You're on your own Yoshiro!"

"Damn you Naruto! Log Almighty save me now!"

"Everyone else, stay in your seats till I get back after handling with these two."

"Yoshiro! Stop trying to stab me with Feint! It hurts like hell when you do!"

"…"

"This is what you get you bastard for leaving me for dead!"

"Iruka-sensai! Save me!"

"No way scar face is gonna save your ass now!"

"What did you call me Yoshiro!?"

"Can it scar face, I'm busy trying to kill Naruto! Get back here you bastard!"

"Holy Log, _save me!_"

"Lightning Style: Static Flash!"

"Damn it Yoshiro! No unauthorized jutsu in the academy!"

"Naruto! Get your sorry ass back here for using Leveler Blast without my permission!"

"Iruka, do you want me to shut down their tenkutsu now?"

"Dammit! Water Release Hydro Clasp!"

"Neji, stop Yoshiro first so he doesn't destroy the building please."

"Yoshiro, stop adding Lightning chakra in your throwing knifes!"

"Fine, how about Water chakra enhanced throwing knives? Hey! Get back here you bastard!"

"Neji, can you get Hinata to also help you stop those two, she has a way of stopping Naruto when he does something stupid."

*BOOM*

"DAMMIT YOSHIRO! You don't need to add exploding tags to your throwing knives!"

"I wouldn't _need too_ if you just stayed still so I can hit you!"

"Neji, stop them while I get some ANBU to explain we are not under attack."

*BOOM*

"Quickly."

"Shadow Imitation Technique." Sighed a certain lazy Nara. "That should hold them for a little bit. How troublesome."

"Shikamaru, nice of you to get off your lazy ass, now can you let me go so my psychopathic brother doesn't maim me?"

"Fat chance of that you punk. We both live at the same place you moron."

"Shikamaru isn't going to let _either_ of you go till the ANBU get here."

Both of them paled. "We'll be good." They said simultaneously.

"The hell happened here?" Said a voice to the side as four ANBU walked in.

"Hey Iruka, long time hasn't it? Anyway, did Snake lady get a little crazy again and start blowing shit up again, or are we getting attacked?"

"Ask the two trapped in Nara's technique."

Both Naruto and Yoshiro paled as they knew it was going to be a _long_ night.

"Naruto, for the record, I blame this all on you… If we live past today."

"Bastard."

"…"

"So, Iruka, you're telling me these two academy students caused all of those explosions? Some of those explosions would deplete some Chuunin of their chakra that or all of their exploding tags. Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?"

"LOG SAVE ME NOW!" As Yoshiro switched places with a Log that mysteriously appeared in the hallway.

"Yoshiro! Don't leave me behind to the ANBU! SAVE ME! … GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Payback time you asshole! Meet you back at the house later. And Iruka, I'm leaving for the rest of the day, so… bye." Pausing in thought. "Hey! Your royal pain in the ass! Meet me at training ground 31 for our fight. Be there at around 4:45! See you on the other side Naruto!"

"Yoshiro! I am going to kill you when I get back!"

"What did he just call me?!"

"…"

"Iruka, what the _fuck_ just happened here? Blondie here is trapped by lazy ass, tall and deadly just ran off, and is going to fight a Hyuuga after school today. So that means he is either a complete dumbass or is extremely powerful. Care to explain how all this happened?"

"Do you want brief and to the point, or what happened exactly?"

"Brief for now, but lets go drinking tonight and explain _everything_ that happened."

"Ok, we started studying the third war, tall and deadly wants to train, Hyuuga insults him, he wants to fight, blondie caused everything to start blowing up, tall and deadly chases blondie with many weapons and jutsu. That pretty much sums up what just happened in the past… eight minutes and a half minutes."

"…"

"…"

"I think we should bring more people to hear this story Iruka! And they're only still in the academy? What the hell are you teaching them?!"

"Umm, Iruka, Shikamaru, can you please let me go before the ANBU remember I'm here?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you blondie. So after we find your friend, how about you explain what happened to me and my friends? I want to see what you have to say about all of… this, hell, most Jonin would have problems causing this much damage in a short amount of time."

"Sure…"

*Back to Yoshiro*

"I think. I lost them."

"Think again punk." Said a certain purple haired Special Jounin.

"Shit."

* Twenty-Three minutes later*

"How the hell can he avoid a full squad of ANBU so easily?"

"Water Release Hydro Wall!"

"What!? That's a B-ranked ninjutsu! And he's still only in the academy!"

"Plus Lightning Release Plasma Screen!"

"Two B-ranked jutsu combined? This kid is going to be one hell of a ninja."

"Stop talking and catch that son of a bitch!"

"Dear Log almighty save me now from these snakes and ANBU that are chasing me. Shit, they're gaining on me. Water Release Pressure Bullets!"

"Shit!"

"Plus Leveler Blast!

"FUCKING HELL! LOG SAVE…!"

*BOOM*

"Serves you right you bastards! No one can catch me!"

"YOUTH!" As a green spandex clad ninja comes running at him.

"I am so fucked now."

*32 seconds later*

"Thank you Gai in catching this felon on the run for us." As a bruised and unconscious Yoshiro was given to the ANBU.

"His flames of youth burned brightly but you ANBU needed to catch him, so for the sake of the village I caught this youthful student you needed."

"What the hell just happened? One second I'm running from this. Green…Thing. Then I'm unconscious then the next thing I know is some fucking ANBU have caught me"…"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! Water Release Hydro Spines!"

"Not this again."

"Plus Lightning Release Thunder Spire!"

"How the hell can this kid have _that_ much chakra! He's pulling Lightning and Water jutsu out of his ass like nothing!"

"RUN! LOG FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD SAVE ME!"

"Get back here you bastard!"

"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Now there are _giant_ fucking snakes after me!? Why me?!"

"If you would just come with us this would have never happened."

"NEVER!"

"He's really stubborn isn't he?"

"Why does everything have to be so troublesome today? Shadow Ensnare Technique."

"Shit!" As Yoshiro tripped from the shadows ensnared around his legs "I don't wanna die today!"

"We aren't going to kill you, our boss wants to bring you and your friend to dinner to talk about what happened today."

"Wait. Quick question. Did he offer to pay for the dinner and did Naruto get to pick the place?"

"Is there something we should worry about kid, because he did offer dinner and the kid did pick where we are eating. Why?"

"Lets just say your boss is about to lose his weeks wages from dinner tonight."

"For some reason I feel it isn't about all the other ANBU to hear this story causing him to become broke, isn't it?"

"You're dead on. Oh and is there anyway I could have 4:30 to about 5:15 off from interrogation, I kind of have something planed today...

"Yeah we heard about your fight with the Hyuuga so yes, you can go to the fight. On one small condition. All of the ANBU that have been chasing you are going to watch the fight as well. So do we have a deal?"

"May as well so the brat can't deny it when I kick his ass and… When did I get stabbed with a kunai because I think I'm starting to lose consciousness…" and with that he passes out.

"Anko! Why did you stab him with one of your kunai, most of them are poisoned."

"Brat called me a hag ass bitch snake lady… Or something like that." Causing most of them to sweat drop.

"Shouldn't we stop the bleeding? I think you hit a major artery in his leg."

"Meh. Not my problem anymore."

"Fine, lets get him to the hospital to treat him for the wound… and for any poison Anko may have had on that kunai."

"It was in the non-poisoned pouch so no need for that."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Lets hurry."

*Back with Naruto because Yoshiro is unconscious and boring right now*

"Can you guys get me out of these restraints now?"

"For the last time Naruto, you're not getting out till Yoshiro comes back."

An ANBU appeared next to Iruka and the other ANBU.

"So you finally caught the bastard now. Where is he and how did you catch him?"

"He's at the hospital. Anko stabbed him when he was running and is recovering from blood lose."

"I want the details of what happened later, but for now lets talk about lunch. Who's hungry?"

"Fine with me as long as we still go to Ichiraku's tonight to talk."

"Yes, we are still going there tonight but for now how about we get barbeque or something. I haven't eaten since last night."

"Hey ANBU-san, what should I call you so I can stop addressing all of you at once."

"Call me Wolf. Hey kid, what's so special about this Ichiraku place we're going to tonight. I mean I know they have great food but I can tell there's more to it for you. Is there a reason why that place is so special to you?"

"Yeah, it is very important to me. You see before Yoshiro found me, the orphanage kicked me out a week earlier so I was walking around looking for food. I was walking past the place when Teuchi and Ayame saw me and gave me ramen there. That is the first place I ever made friends and met people who liked me. Shortly after Yoshiro found me being a orphan like me and Old Man gave the two of us an apartment for us."

"I didn't know the brat was an orphan, but did you ever know who your parents were, and did your friend ever know his parents?"

"Me, I never knew my parents. As for Yoshiro he told me he never knew his father before he was killed by a Zabuza Momochi, as for his mother, she died from an illness right before he met me. He told me it was the first time he went outside after his mothers death when he met me. He didn't have any other friends or family that I knew of, but, he changed after we met."

"Damn, you two have had it rough. So both of you didn't have any friends before you two met? I find that hard to believe. You two are so lively that I wonder who wouldn't want to be friends with you."

"Well for Yoshiro, he always tried to keep his mother as comfortable as possible because of her illness, but when he wasn't doing that he was training to become a ninja and avenge his fathers death. As for me, the elders at the orphanage hated me, they told the kids to stay away from me, and parents didn't want their kids hanging out with me. Now that I think about it, both of us still don't have that many friends."

"Are you done sap talking? My leg is fucking hurting and I'm about to fall and… shit!" As he face plants on the ground.

"Yoshiro! We thought you were in the hospital recovering and… you broke out didn't you."

"Yep. And damn proud of it too. Now help me up now or I will blow up that sorry ass of your's if you don't."

"Fine."

"Hurry up! The floor here tastes like shit!"

"Why are you tasting the floor?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Not really… Anyways how were you caught? You're not exactly the kind of person who cooperates, especially with ANBU."

"So. Many. Snakes! Never trust the shadows. DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER TRUST THE FUCKING SHADOWS!"

"…"

"Anyway… for dinner we're going to Ichiraku's, Wolf said he's going to pay for us so thank him now if you would."

"Thanks I guess, Wolf was it? Just so you know, prepare for your wallet to feel a empty after tonight. For about a week or so."

Saying this, Wolf mentally swore for realizing _how many_ people were likely to show up. Unfortunately, Yoshiro was talking about just _their_ bill.

"Prepare your wallet for serious money loss and shit you novice of dealing with me and Naruto!" Yelled a hysteric Yoshiro before passing out again for his wound reopening and blood lose or something.

*Back in Iruka's classroom with… I'm not really sure who…*

"Neji, why do you always have to piss Yoshiro off, this is the third time this week… and it's only the Tuesday."(A/N I don't know if they had a different style of how there weeks go so I'm keeping it the same as the style we currently have in the modern world) Said Tenten while at lunch.(A/N Same time as Naruto and Wolfs' conversation before Yoshiro arrived.) "You could at least keep quiet when he makes one of his smartassed comments. You're not the only one who has to deal with him. Plus there is that brother of his that he just tried to kill. I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time this happened to him."

"Tenten, that fool needs to learn his place. Fate has decided that I will emerge victorious in our fight."

"Fine, but is you want any advice on what to look out for, don't be afraid to ask me. I think I'm the only one who fought him that still remembers it without being crazy."

"Fine, whatever you want to warn me about, you may as well because besides the ninjutsu he used and his weapons, I know nothing about him."

" Well, to start, he knows at least two B-ranked ninjutsu for both his Water and Lightning Styles." Causing Neji to wonder what this brat is truly hiding with his skills. "He has three main swords; Feint, the blade he was trying to stab his brother with, Arc and Arbiter. Try not to only focus on Arc, Arbiter is something else when it comes to swords. Not only does it amplify his already high chakra levels, it seems to absorb chakra and take out tenketsu points like your clans style of fighting. Also he knows at least one jutsu to add to his blade for every one of the five elements. Arbiter is also… different when chakra is added to it by him. This will probably be the hardest fight you have ever fought in your life so far… if he doesn't kill you in the process."

"Thank you Tenten for this information on him. But I thought ANBU stopped you two from bringing the fight any further after he started causing everything to blow up?"

"Yeah, he told me I was the only person in the village that would fight him without either refusing to fight him or being incredibly weaker than him making the fights boring so we had a spar a week later. It was also that week when he started working at the shop because we had a bet before the fight. Whoever won would get a favor from the other. His being a chance at a job at my fathers store."

"Do you know anything about his brother? When he was running from Yoshiro I used my Byakugan to see the fight through the walls and both of them had chakra levels higher than everyone else. In fact his brother had chakra levels higher than most Chuunin and even some Jounin I have seen."

"Higher than most Chuunin and some Jounin?! Yoshiro told me he can't even make a clone correctly and all of them are dead when they appear _if _they appear at all_."_

"Tenten, you know I am one who would never tell a lie such as this. His brother has extremely high chakra levels."

"Damn, and I thought he had chakra levels that would be useless in a fight, to think that he has chakra levels higher than all of us is surprising."

"RUN NARUTO! WE HAVE ESCAPED THE CLUTCHES OF THE ANBU! LOG ALMIGHTY! I PRAY FOR YOUR HELP IN ESCAPING THESE NON-FOLLOWERS!" Yelled a panicked voice from the other side of the building.

"Get back here you punk! Your wound is still bleeding! And we haven't finished talking yet!"

"Not until that snake bitch is gone! So. Many. SNAKES!"

"Dammit Anko, I thought we told you to stop traumatizing academy students and Genin!"

"Sorry I can't help it when the brat deserved it! He already took out two ANBU before I even stabbed him with the kunai. Oh and I lied, the kunai was laced with a paralyzing toxin. In fact he should either pass out of collapse from the poison working in 3...2...1..."

"SHIT! Not the floor again! Why must my legs give out _now_!? HOLY SHIT! THERE ARE SNAKES COMING THIS WAY AND… I think I see stars floating around my head now." And with that said yelling maniac passes out.

*In another universe… or something.*

"The floor has made a new enemy, a truly powerful enemy too…full of bacon and snow shovels. Clever. Very clever…GASP! There are fire spiders flying in my magical girl pineapple rock! Damn you Scabbard! And your ingenious hidden army of secret three fingered Mongols! Not now giant tutu wearing waffle! I must SING ABOUT NARWHALS AND MY IMAGINARY COUSIN TED!"

Said insane maniac kept singing for the next thirty-two seconds before finding interest in a ant carrying a small chunk of bread; which he later joined together in unholy matrimony moments later. He caught the bride's bouquet.

*Back with Neji and Tenten*

"The. Fuck. Just. HAPPENED!?"

"Tenten, quiet down, you're causing people to stare at us."

"The fuck did that idiot do now!"

"Tenten, would it calm you down if we asked one of the ANBU. I'm pretty sure they saw what happened."

"Neji, Tenten, what's wrong?"

" Hello Iruka-sensei, Tenten's worried about the idiot that was just yelling so the entire village could hear him."

"…"

"Tenten would you like to check on Yoshiro now? I think they finally got him to the hospital to recover properly."

"How many ANBU are guarding his room right now?"

"Nine plus Naruto, he needs his rest so we made sure he couldn't escape the room."

"NARUTO! GET ME OUT OF THIS STERILE BOX OF HELL THEY TRAPPED ME IN! THE LOG WILL SET ME FREE FROM THIS BOX OF PAIN AND TORTURE!"

"He sounds fine now. Maybe you two could calm him down. I should also bring it up with Hokage-sama to make a room those two can't escape from or be heard from. Their yelling always makes people afraid of the hospital."

"…"

"WHY AM I CHAINED TO THE BED!? I WANT TO GET OUT!

"We should hurry."

*Five minutes later*

"IRUKA! Are you here to help me escape from this hellhole of cleanness? Neji! Tenten! SAVE ME!"

"Yoshiro, we are _not _saving you_, _Tenten was worried about you after she heard you yelling for dear mercy. Either you are an amazing blacksmith or your swords are in your will to someone else."

"Both. I have made twelve new styles of blades for the shop and the swords are either going to Naruto or Old man, no way I'm giving my swords to a girl who has a weapon fetish." Causing everyone in the room to sweat drop, except for Tenten.

"What was that you fucker? I couldn't hear you over your screams of PAIN AND MERCY! NOW DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!"

"Should we unchain Yoshiro so he doesn't die and is more entertaining to watch get chased around the village?"

"Naruto, if you even_ try_ to get near Yoshiro to help him, Tenten will kill both of you."

"…"

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I have an idea, Neji I need you to come with me. We need to stop at my apartment to grab something. Iruka-sensei, we'll be back in about five minutes, try to keep him alive till then."

*Five minutes later*

"Oi! Tenten! I grabbed Arc and Arbiter! Neji has them outside, so if you want them, GO AND GET EM'!

"Swords? Neji? MINE!"

"RUN NEJI! RUN OR DIE IN A VERY, VERY DISTURBING DEATH! RUN FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY TO YOU AND PRAY THE LOG FOR ENOUGH SPEED TO RUN!"

And with that, Neji chased by Tenten, are seen running through the village.

"There Yoshiro, I got Tente-"

"YOU FUCKER! YOU GET NEJI MY SWORDS WITH TENTEN OF ALL PEOPLE AFTER HIM! THOSE BLADES CAN NEVER BE REMADE, SO PRAY TO THE LOG THAT, NEJI IS STILL ALIVE WITH MY SWORDS OR YOU ARTE _DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!_"

"It's okay, I hid the real swords at the apartment, those are just the copies she tried to make to trick you into keeping the real ones."

"You are learning quickly young orange clad ninja."

"Oh yeah and Neji also wanted me to remind you about Genin exam graduation."

"What did he want to tell me?"

"That it's _this_ Friday."

"…"

"Yeah, I know you're not good at keeping track with dates but for Logs sake! This Friday decides if you become a ninja or not!"

"I really thought it was next week or something…"

"So are you hoping to get on a team with anyone?"

"Other than not getting that stuck up Hyuuga on my team, I don't really care."

"Al right, sounds like you, anyways, it's almost one and we didn't eat lunch. You want to see if we can leave and get some food?"

"Now you're talking! Can you also see if the ANBU won't follow us for lunch? You know I don't like ANBU near me."

"Hey! Wolf! Can we go get lunch somewhere in town without any ANBU following us?"

"Sure, whatever. Just be back before two thirty! Your friend needs his rest for his fight with the Hyuuga!"

"Can't I just rest at out apartment?"

"That is true. But it would be weird if ANBU were around your apartment making sure you recover. A lot of people are betting on your fight today, so we need to make sure you can fight and that you don't leave without us knowing."

Fine. You and one other ANBU can come to the apartment with us. You aren't acting all creepy like the rest of the ANBU that follow us do."

"Alright, go eat and we'll meet you at the apartment."

"Finally, we can eat!"

*Forty-eight and a half minutes later…*

"That place was good. Wouldn't mind going there again soon. After of course our feast at Ichiraku's tonight."

"Hey, Yoshiro. I've been wondering. Do you think I could get a weapon like yours? Or at least a custom knife or kunai when I become a ninja."

"Punk, I've been waiting for you to ask me to make you a custom weapon for a month now. Wait. Speaking of weapons, where's Neji and Tenten? I haven't seen either of them and I doubt she would have caught him yet… or she would've talked to me about those being fakes."

"Yeah, I guess that is true… So that means either Tenten killed Neji and is trying to hide the body or… whatever else might be going through their heads."

"Who cares. We still have a few hours before my fight. So… we gonna go back to the apartment with the ANBU?"

"We should unless you want to get chased by even more ANBU… or that snake lady."

"SO MANY SNAKES!"

"Yoshiro! Calm down! People are staring at us!"

"…"

"Is your friend alright there? He seems to be having a nervous breakdown."

"Just the stress he put himself through today."

"Snakes, so. Many. Snakes… They're. everywhere."

"I should probably get him home now."

"…"

*Five minutes or so later*

"Oi Wolf! I have Yoshiro here! He's having a mental breakdown!"

"Did he see Anko on the way back from the restaurant?"

"No. He's just having bad memories about a snake lady."

"That's Anko."

"… So he was freaking out about her."

"…"

*Inside the house…*

"Hey Wolf! What are we going to do for the next two and a half hours till his fight? We don't have that much to do besides card games."

"Alright. What kind of card games do you know how to play?"

"Poker."

"Alright lets play poker."

*Twenty-four minutes later…*

"How is this kid so lucky!? I've never played with anyone who's won this many times in a row."

"Hawk, Wolf are you in for this round or what?" Said a grinning Naruto.

"You have now screwed your wallets over for _two _weeks!" Yelled a tired Yoshiro from the other room.

"The kids right. I need to save my money for dinner tonight so I'm out."

"Deal me in kid."

"You have now screwed yourself into the ways of gambling against Naruto!" Yelled Yoshiro.

"Shut up brat! At least we can play cards while you're supposed to be resting!"

"ZZZzzz…"

"That kid fell asleep already?"

"Are you going to match my bet? Or are you going to fold now?"

"Shut up you cocky brat! No way I'm going to lose this badly without getting some of my money back."

"You know _nothing_ of gambling in this house! ZZZzzz…"

"…"

"Does he do that a lot?"

"We usually don't have many people over so I don't know." Causing the two ANBU to sweat drop.

* Another eleven minutes later.*

"I'm going to quit playing now…"

"You have finally learned the rule of gambling against one of us! You will _never_ win the most money against us! Mwhahaha!"

"SHUT UP YOSHIRO!"

"Hey Wolf, Hawk. Is it possible I could go to work before the fight?"

"Fine, but we're coming with you."

"Alright. To the weapon store!"

"…"

"The kid works at a blacksmith!?"

"Yeah. Where do you think he gets his custom swords without being abused by the owners daughter who is obsessed with sharp, pointy objects."

"Touché"

"Now lets go! I need to make more replica blades incase Tenten tries to steal my swords again."

*One minute Forty-seven seconds later…*

"So this is where you work kid?"

"Yeah Wolf, in fact, any ANBU weapons within the last year have most likely been mine. Now shut up so I can work."

"Hey Yoshiro! Finally showed up for work today. And it looks like you brought Naruto and two… Yoshiro what did you do this time?"

"The school and explosives. Now anyways, I need to make more replicas incase Tenten tries to steal them again… where is Tenten, she was chasing Neji around trying to get replicas of my swords. Did she come back here?"

"No, she's not here. But she passed by about half an hour ago wondering if I saw you or Neji."

"So she's still looking for Neji, that or she just recently caught him. Anyway, yeah, I wanted to work on some more swords before my fight today."

"You're in another fight? When is it so I can watch the poor sucker get the living shit beat out of him."

"Neji is the one I'm fighting at 4:45-ish but I'm leaving here and heading straight to the fight."

"Hey kid, you keep talking about making replicas of your swords, what kind of swords are they if you need to make replicas to prevent them from getting stolen?"

"Well, I have three main weapons. Feint, the blade I was trying to stab dumbass over here with. Arc, my executioner blade. And Arbiter, one of the two heirlooms my mother gave me before I died. I also have throwing knifes made with chakra metal because I hate using standard kunai and shuriken. Upgraded kunai like the fourth's I wouldn't mind using but the normal diamond blade is fucking boring in terms of weapons."

"Ok… Now where do you keep your weapons because I only see Feint on you and a short scabbard on your back. So where do you keep Arc and Arbiter?"

"One. You are looking at _both_ Arbiter and Feint. Arbiter can fit into any sheath or scabbard. Two. For Arc, Hokage told me I can't carry it on my back around town till I become a ninja, so I keep it either at our apartment or in one of the scrolls I have."

"What are their blade styles? All executioner style blades are usually very unique, and blades passed down generation to generation are most likely custom weapons or weapons that played a large amount in the wars."

"Only Naruto, Tenten, Hayate, Hokage, and myself know what the swords look like. You'll find out at the fight what they look like."

"Wow. So those are your main weapons? What other kind of weapons do you have?"

"I have four chakra steel throwing knives, a scythe, a trident, a large kunai with eight prongs jutting out, a large black fire steel shuriken and other tools of torture and death."

"You're pretty much a walking arsenal of weapons aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"…"

Yoshiro went back to work, making four new replicas for his swords, all different from the one before it. He also made a few rounded weighted kunai and knives.

"Hey kid! How much do you usually sell one of your custom weapons for? I'm thinking about getting one now from you."

"Depends. Usually on the types of metal, size of the blade, double or single edged, a sheath for it or not, other accessories I add and how I feel about the person and how I fucking feel at the moment. Right now I'm fucking pissed about everything that's happened today but you are one of the few ANBU I've meet that isn't an asshole or a dumbass so I'd probably discount it. Those two factors would balance it out so it wouldn't have any positive or negative affects so a upgraded two and half foot to a three foot katana would be around… eight to twelve thousand ryo with a sheath."

"WHAT?!"

"This also includes repair to the weapon if damaged, which only an idiot could do to an extreme extent, with one of my passes that come with it that is free repair and sharpening. It might be more or less coming from my boss or his daughter if you buy it from them."

"They may be nice blades but they're expensive to get. Hell, I could get three or four normal katanas for the same cost."

"Yes, but do they conduct chakra easily? Do they take forever to damage and are sharp as a scalpel? Are they able to pierce without damaging the blade? Because if they can't, you're going to ending up more than doubling on costs for weapons than my one sword. Now weapons such as executioner blades would be around twenty to thirty-five thousand ryo. All of my custom weapons come with the repair passes and can later be upgraded for less. If also buy anything directly from me, anything else you buy from me will be discounted."

"How much would a short scythe or a kusarigama go for?"

"The short scythe would go for around five thousand and the kusarigama would go for around double that. That is for a weighted ball at the end of the chain, on with another short scythe instead of the weight would go for around thirteen thousand. And remember, each of these is custom and can look like anything you want and will never be duplicated to look exactly like it."

"Yoshiro! Tenten's coming! RUN!"

"Fucking hell! Sorry boss, gotta go!"

"Dad, who's in there with you? There's no one at the counter."

"One second Tenten! I'm talking with potential customers! Yoshiro, whatever you did to piss off Tenten, it's probably serious seeing as you're running from her so get your ass out of here and book it. Me and Tenten are going to be at the fight later so we'll see you there."

"Thanks, see you at five."

"You think the fights going to last fifteen minutes? Are you going to hold back against the poor sucker?"

"I'm going to try to use only taijutsu and some kenjutsu, but I will be holding back."

"Alright. Well get your ass moving before she finds you."

"Before I find who?"

"She's on to us! RUN!"

"Is that Yoshiro… Get back here you fucker!"

"He wasn't lying when he said he pissed her off big time."

"Hawk lets go before our friend dies from her."

"Alright."

"What about me?"

"Naruto, try to get the training ground ready for the fight. That's one of the more wooden training grounds so clear the sticks and branches on the ground."

"Ok…"

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY OR I WILL RUN YOU DOWN! SAVE ME FROM THIS MONSTER THAT IS CHASING ME!"

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

*With Yoshiro*

Why does this always happen to me?

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU BITCH!"

"LOG ALMIGHTY SAVE ME!"

"NOT EVEN THE LOG CAN SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS NOW FUCKER!"

"Lightning Release! Thunder Booster!"

And with that the sword user speeds away from the homicidal weapons smith.

*28 seconds later*

"I. Think. I. Lost. Her."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOSHIRO!"

"Maybe not…"

*Eight Minutes Later*

"Is that crazy bitch gone now Wolf?"

"I finally caught you FUCKER!" As "Wolf" took off the mask revealing Tenten.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I AM SO FUCKED!"

"DIE YOU BITCH!"

"NARUTO! YOUR SACRAFICE WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED!"

"What the hell just happened? One second I'm cleaning up a field next second Yoshiro's sacrificing me to… RUN!"

"THE HUNT SHALL START NOW!"

"NOT THE HUNT!"

*In the other same universe as earlier or something*

A little pink dragon was flying around when the sensation of a new exiting hunt starting at this moment.

"Squeak chirp chirp squeak chirp."

"No Zuzushi, you cannot enjoy the hunt right now. There is nothing you can even do the hunt with besides us… shit. EVERYONE RUN! SHE'S ON THE HUNT AGAIN!" Said sister of insane maniac from earlier.(A/N Another of Third Fang's OC's)

"DAMMIT SHADOW!" Yelled the other three in the house. Crypt (Said insane maniac from earlier) was dancing with his wife in a volcano of sunshine and hellfire.

*Back to Yoshiro* (The Hunt Is On!)

"Yoshiro, why and how did you summon me from the training ground 31? Shit duck!"

Several kunai and shuriken passed over the heads of a running and panicking Naruto and Yoshiro.

"I put a summoning seal on some of your custom shuriken from me so I finally found out how to summon you to me when the log is not nearby. Duh."

"…"

"You're an asshole Yoshiro."

"I've been called worse."

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! THE HUNT WILL END YOU!"

"See, like that. JUMP!"

Several exploding tags were set off under where their feet were moments before.

"Tenten! You're going to pay for all this shit you've destroyed and-YOU'RE FUCKING THROWING SWORDS NOW!? THAT'S MY JOB BITCH! SHIT!"

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL HAVE NO JOB!"

"Bye Naruto! Lightning Release Thunder Booster!"

"Yoshiro you bastard! Tenten! I am _not_ your target!"

"THE HUNT WILL NEVER REST TILL THE VICTIM IS FOUND!"

"She's truly lost it hasn't she?"

"Neji!? Where the hell did you come from!"

"Hiding. Once she realized they were fakes, she stopped chasing me. Also I should kill you right now for leaving her in that state after me, but if I did I would become the next target."

"I hate you Neji."

"THE HUNT WILL PREVAIL!

"I think you have running to do."

"Shit!"

*With Yoshiro*

"Of all the things the log can't prevent only the hunt and the curse of non-believers."

"Hey punk, we were looking for you." Said Wolf as he and Hawk came from behind him.

"YOU WILL NOT TRICK ME AGAIN YOU EVIL BITCH!"

"The fuck?" As Yoshiro bolts in the direction he just came from… running into Tenten.

"Oh shit, oh SHIT, OH SHIT!"

"Found you! THE HUNT HAS FOUND IT'S PREY!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Replacement Jutsu!" As he disappears and is replaced with, instead of a log, a dumbstruck Neji.

"What just happened Tenten… I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOSHIRO!"

"DIE!"

*About ten feet away*

"Can't. Breath. Laughing. To. Hard." As Yoshiro and Naruto collapsed from laughing as Neji was getting maimed by Tenten.

"DIE IN THE NAME OF THE HUNT FUCKER!"

"I'M NOT THE PREY TENTEN!"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" As she runs after Neji swinging a large cleaver on fire down every time she yells die.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is Neji-nii-san doing with Tenten? And why is she trying to kill him? As Hinata appears next to a downed Naruto and Yoshiro.

"Tenten. Is. Enjoying. The. Hunt. With. Neji. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hi Hinata. To explain quickly, Tenten was trying to kill my dumbass of a brother, he uses replacement jutsu and is switched with Neji. And here we are now."

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Should we do something about him Naruto-kun?"

"He should be fine when Tenten starts chasing him again."

"The Log has demanded a sacrifice Neji! The hunt is the best way to provide one! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That laugh… DIE YOSHIRO!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHI-RUN!"

"The Log demands a sacrifice Yoshiro, it looks like you have been chosen for the hunt." Said Neji in a sarcastic tone.

"If I survive the hunt, I will murder you in the fight later!"

"We still have a good 45 minutes before we should head over so your screwed till then."

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"SHIT SHE'S GAINING!"

"Yoshiro. How much are you willing to give up to stop her from the hunt."

"ANYTHING!"

"Fine, admit that I am better than you in ever way at the fight and I will stop the fight now."

"HELL NO!"

"Then have fun with the hunt."

"DIE BITCH!"

"Ok Neji, you win! Now stop her!"

"Tenten, I took Yoshiro's weapons and put them at your dad's shop."

"MINE!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"See you at the fight Yoshiro." As he walks away.

"I should probably go with him Naruto-kun."

"Bye Hinata!"

"Hey Naruto!" As Hinata and Neji were walking away, a bloodied and bruised Yoshiro appeared behind his brother. "You are really thick headed, I hope you know that, right?…"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying you are clueless at certain things."

"As long as it doesn't kill me or bite me in the ass, I frankly don't give a damn."

"Just keep telling yourself that, you will learn young one."

"Screw you."

"Amen." As he finished a silent prayer to the Log.

"…"

"What were you saying shorty? I was kinda busy."

"I hate you."

"But I know you love me. But not in a creepy way, right?…"

"I'm not gay dumbass."

"Or are you?"

"I am going to kill you if Neji doesn't."

"THE LOG WILL SAVE ME FROM THAT PRICK ASS NON-BELIVER!"

"…"

"Yoshiro! Stop praising the Log loudly in public! Not everyone understands what you mean."

"THE LOG!"

"Yoshiro watch out for that!" As Yoshiro face plants over a square rock with holes in it. "Box…"

"DAMN YOU FLOOR! AND WHERE DID THIS SQUARE ROCK COME FROM! ROCKS AREN'T SQUARE!"

The "rock" Exploded in a cloud of smoke as three figures were in the midst, coughing and gagging from the smoke.

"Konohamaru, how many times have I told you rocks are not square and do NOT have air holes in them!"

"Sorry *cough* Boss." As Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon appeared from the smoke.

"What have you learned from this?"

"Smoke bombs in small areas are dumb ideas."

*THUMP*

"Ow, boss! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot about simple things."

"Like what…"

"One, rocks are NOT square. Two, smoke bombs should not be used in enclosed areas, especially with your family."

"Ok boss."

"Naruto, who the hell are these kids?"

"Boss, who is this guy?"

"This is my brother Yoshiro, his Genin exams are at the end of the week. He spec-ow Yoshiro! Why did you hit me?"

"I think I can explain who I am. Anyways, Yoshiro Amami, I specialize in Lightning and Water ninjutsu, I am an amazing blacksmith and swords fighter. Recently was in part of the hunt that took place… about four minutes ago."

"He also praises the Log like no one else I know. Hell he might have praised it more than the first, and it was _his_ technique. Anyways he's fighting against Neji Hyuuga later today so come and watch. Anyways Yoshiro, scarf cape is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and the other two are his followers Moegi and Udon."

"Wait, Sarutobi… Isn't that old mans' last name… So this punk is related to him? Meh… You guys want to help me with my training?" Grinning like a maniac.

"Sure! How can we help?"

"This will also test your own skills in agility, flexibility, speed and stamina but I need to make sure you all agree with the training we are about to do."

"We're up for it!" Said three young voices.

"Perfect…"

*Eight minutes later.*

"RUN MOEGI! RUN UDON! THE KNIVES ARE COMING FASTER!"

"Good targets! Now make this more interesting for me! I could have killed you all many times already, and my throwing knives aren't even chakra enhanced yet!"

"CHAKRA ENHANCED THROWING KNIVES!? RUN FASTER!"

"Or have exploding tags on it. And we still haven't touched my ninjutsu yet."

"RUN MINIONS RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Yelled a Naruto from the sidelines,

"Naruto! Yes become a new meat target for me!"

"SHIT! WAIT UP!"

"DIE MY TARGETS!"

*Another Seven minutes later*

"Have the knives stopped yet Udon?"

"Yeah it looks like he wants us to come out now."

As the walk past the tree they were hiding behind, many burns and cuts going straight through the same tree.

"How did we survive that boss?"

"Because he still needs us for ninjutsu training…"

"Hello back my target bitches! Time for ninjutsu training. Now the noobs, I am going to show you something truly badass today before anyone else in the fight sees this. Now you must swear you will not tell anyone or I will throw chakra enhanced _swords_ at you."

"Understood." Said four voices simultaneously.

"Yes, fear me target bitches! And pray the Log has uses for you to live past today!"

"Shit!"

"Boss, we're going to die now, right?"

"Yes my minion. We are now screwed."

*Five and a half minutes later*

"Sarutobi-san! Where are you!?" A confused Ebisu said exploring the destroyed area of forest.

"Ebisu-sama! Save us!"

"What the hell is going on here? SHIT!" As arcs of lightning passed over where his head was moments before.

"What are you doing to the honorable grandson you idiot!"

"Training them. DODGE ME MY MINIONS!"

"…"

"SAVE US!"

"Stop you idiot! That is the grandson of the third Hokage!"

"So. You're talking like I really give a shit about that. He's still a idiot when I comes to combat, kinda like my brother! Duck!"

"Why would I do tha-SHIT!" As a high pressure water cannon shot past him moving at incredible speeds.

"Warned you! Now leave or become my target bitch."

"I am an Jounin that is issued to protect the honorable grandson from harm such as this, so I command you as your superior to stop attacking!"

"Make me!

"SAVE US! NO! NOT LEVELER BLAST AGAIN!"

"Leveler Blast!"

*BOOM* "That is IT! Fire Release Dragon Plume!"

"Come at me bitch! Water Release Hydro Spines!"

"Earth Release Mud Bullet!"

"Lightning Release Static Screen!"

"Damn, Lightning and Water Releases. He covers all of my styles in type advantages."

"Wind Release Wind Scythe!"

"He knows Wind Release too!?"

*Ten minutes of jutsu, dodging and cussing later…*

"RUN MY MINIONS! OUR TRAINING IS OVER FOR TODAY! LET US ESCAPE SIR BITCH-A-LOT BEFORE HE COMES BACK TO US!"

"To the fight!"

*Walk to Training ground 31*

"Boss, is your brother always this confusing?"

"You have know idea."

"I heard that!"

"He's on to us! Konohamaru, run while you can."

"And miss a badass fight? You punks are coming to watch me kick that pricks ass!"

"…"

*Five minutes later, or something like that.*

"We're here!"

"Alright Yoshiro. We get it! You really want to show up Neji in this fight and prove his destiny bullshit is wrong."

"So you finally decided to show up Yoshiro."

"Hello your royal pain in the ass. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"I believe it will be you who falls today as fate has decided its victor."

"Just shut up, you're confusing everyone with your fate and destiny bullshit."

"Alright, we will let the fight today prove who is right."

"Also before I forget. I'm keeping my part of the wager so you are better than me in every way. Happy now?"

"…"

"What!? It was the only way to save myself from the hunt."

"Ah…"

"Well, we still have about fifteen minutes or so… who wants to train?"

"NO ONE!"

` "Ok…"

*Fifteen minutes or so later…*

"Looks like we are ready to fight Yoshiro."

"Bout damn time!"

"I will not hold anything back against you today."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"…"

"Oh and I'm _not_ going all out! Lets keep this to close range fighting, so no genjutsu or ninjutsu until we decide to fight with it."

"Are you sure? Taijutsu is where I am best suited to fight."

"As long as I can use my weapons I'm happy. So are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Oi! Wolf! Count us off!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"FIGHT!" And with that the two rushed at each other. Yoshiro pulls an executioner blade out of a scroll and prepares for a horizontal slash.

"To slow." Neji jumps over the blade, hitting Yoshiro in the shoulder, shutting down his tenketsu points there.

"Damn that hurts." Putting away Arc, he grabs a sword in a small fifteen inch sheath. To everyone's surprise, a long three and a half foot blade was pulled out of it. The blade looked like a normal broad sword on one side but on the other it had four large chunks cut out of it acting like serrations.

"Lets amp thing up a bit, shall we? Thunder Release White Static Splicer!"

The blade started to change appearance, the once normal looking blade started to change into a five foot, jagged blade with a curved over hang at the tip and multiple curved serrations jutting out of the length of the blade.

"I knew I made the right choice betting on you brat!" Yelled the purple haired snake mistress.

"SNAKE BITCH! RUN!" As Yoshiro runs in the opposite direction of the fight.

"…"

"Anko, I told you to keep yourself hidden so he wouldn't freak out."

"Sorry, damn and I thought I was going to make it big this time."

"Can someone please explain to me what happened? Why did that fool just run off when she made herself known?" Said a confused Neji.

"Well this is Anko, Konoha's Snake Mistress, who he got on her bad side earlier today more than once. She summons snakes and he was chased by around fifty earlier today, three of them being larger than most houses. He'll probably fight you again a different day, so I'll just tell you two days after the graduation is when the rematch will take place at 6:00. Is that ok with you?"

"I'm fine with that time and date, so if you excuses me, I am going back to our compound now."

"I can see why the brat wanted to kick his ass."

"THE SHADOWS ARE BACK!" A desperate voice yelled in the forest.

"…"

"I better go find him before he starts destroying everything."

"LEVELER BLAST!"

*BOOM*

"Too late, I guess…"

*Thirty-seven minutes later…*

"So, you're telling me, that I'm fighting him again two days after graduation, at six, and the snake bitch is not going to be there?"

"For the eighth time, YES!"

"Just making sure…"

"Alright, let's go eat!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"He's right though, we're supposed to go there right around now."

"Ramen here we come!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

*The walk to Ichiraku's…*

"We're here!"

"Naruto, shut the hell up, or I will finish the fight with Neji, but with you instead."

"I'll be good."

"Hey, about that fight. What the hell did you do to your sword? You pulled it out of nowhere and it's physically appearance changed when you added elemental chakra to it. Are all the blades you make like this?"

"No. Arbiter is a blade that my mother passed down to me that was my father's before he died to that bastard Zabuza."

*Somewhere in the elemental countries…*

"Someone's talking bad about me about something I did when drunk or something I didn't do…" Said a masked ex-Kiri nin.

"I thought you said that you just ignored things like that Zabuza-sama?"

"It's probably nothing important anyways."

*Back to the ramen stand…*

"Hey Naruto! Yoshiro! I take it your with the ANBU here tonight for a reason… what happened this time?"

"School and explosives."

"Ah, reason #83, and right before your graduation."

"Meh, already dead last besides that Lee kid. Though he is handicapped… Either way I don't really give a damn how it affects my grades."

"…"

"So what can I get you three tonight?"

" Me and shorty will have… Miso ramen, Naruto sized."

"… Naruto sized? Isn't that the name of…DAMMIT! me and my large mouth."

"Why is he yelling like that?"

"He's paying the tab tonight for all of us."

"Ah the unknowing when it comes to you too eating here."

"Free food and the teaching of the inexperienced."

"I'll have a shrimp ramen, thank you."

"Wolf, you wanted to know about what happened today at the school right?"

"Yes that's right why?"

"Lets talk before the food gets here."

"Ok."

*Eight minutes later…*

Wolf was surprised and entertained by the story Yoshiro had just told… and how much Naruto was eating.

"Does he normally eat five bowls of ramen after one of those giant bowls, or is he just trying to rob me of my money?"

"He normally eats like this… now you know why paying for our tab is a bad idea. Just don't tell any other ANBU about paying for us and we will pay for half of our tab." Just finishing his second small bowl as well as the Naruto sized one.

"Deal."

The two continued to eat in silence while the other ANBU were enjoying the food.

*About an hour and a half later…*

"See ya Wolf!" As some ANBU left.

"The kid wasn't lying when he said I would lose my paycheck for a week or two…"

"YOU HAVE LEARNED THE TRUTH OF PAYING THE TAB FOR PEOPLE!" A voice came from far away.

"Fuck me…"

*Two days pass by, so… THE DAY OF THE EXAM!*

"Alright, Neji Hyuuga, you're up."

Neji leaves the room to do the test with Iruka. Leaving Yoshiro, Tenten, Lee, and a few other random people.(Yay random people! People you can easily dispose of and kill off!)

"Hey Yoshiro! I heard you chickened out on the fight against Neji. You were never one I thought would be scared of a little fight." Commented a Inuzuka male in the class.

"Shut up Himari! It's not like I didn't show up to the fight, it's just something made me have to leave immediately during the fight."

"Yeah, like what?"

"The snake bitch and her summons."

"Anko the Snake Mistress? You pissed her off without major damage to you? You are one lucky son of a bitch. Still doesn't excuse you from skipping out on the fight."

"We're going to fight two days from now at six without that bitch there."

"Kumiko Namakura, you're up next!" As a burgundy haired girl got up and followed Iruka out of the room.

"When the hell is it going to be my turn!? I thought these things would go in alphabetical order! I should have already be a ninja by now!"

"Yoshiro shut up or the hunt will start as soon as school is over."

"I'll be good Tenten."

"Hey Yoshiro. Do you have your scrolls on you sealing Arc and Arbiter on you?"

"Yeah, I have them on me so as soon as I get my head band, I can take them out and burn those scrolls."

"Yoshiro, I know you brought your weapons to class a few years ago but no one saw Arbiter except at the fight a few days ago, mind showing us it once we graduate?"

"Only if someone wants to fight, will I bring Arbiter out."

"Alright, fine, let's fight after class today."

"Fine, but be prepared for me to kick your ass, even if I don't use Arbiter."

"Himari Inuzuka! You're up!"

"See you later Yoshiro!"

*Thirty minutes later…*

"Why the hell am I the last person to do the tests Iruka!?"

"Just incase you blow anything up in the process of the tests, and also because of what you did three days ago."

"Damn, I knew you would get me back for that…"

"Alright, fist thing you need to do is perform the substitution jutsu."

"Done and done." As he switched places with the holy log on the other side of the room.

"Next is to create at least three clones."

"Alright, Water Clones!" As seven clones appeared behind him.

"And last part of the test is to create any ninjutsu you wish. But please try not to destroy anything in the process."

"Fine with me! …Wait one second Iruka, will any jutsu I perform be revealed to anyone else?"

"No, only myself, a few other teachers and the Hokage will know of the jutsu you use."

"Alright! Storm Release Plasma Cycle!" As a spinning circle of plasma formed in front of him.

"You know Storm Release!?" As shots of plasma erupted from the middle of the circle like bullets hitting the targets, causing them to explode in the process.

"Well I take it I pass, unless there is something else I need to do. Also if people question the smoke, say I either used a Lightning or Fire release on some straw targets and they started burning."

"…"

"Congratulations Yoshiro Amami, here is your headband to prove you are a ninja of Konoha. Go with your class for the rest of the ceremonies."

"HELL YEAH!"

*Outside…*

"He used _that_ jutsu again didn't he?"

"What are you talking about Tenten, that's just some smoke from Yoshiro's…test…you're right he did something overpowered or stupid again."

Yoshiro comes out of the building followed by a stunned Iruka.

"I would like to congratulate this class of becoming Genin, you guys have the rest of the day to prepare for your training."

"Yes sensei." Said all the new Genin… except for one. Yoshiro uses his scrolls pulling out the scabbards for Arc and Arbiter and putting them on his back.

"Bout damn time I can get these guys out of the scrolls! It's fucking annoying having two of my prized weapons locked in a fucking scroll everyday!"

"Alright class, dismissed!"

All of the new Genin went to their parents except for Yoshiro who sat on the swing waiting for Naruto to get out of school.

"Congratulation kid." The ANBU known as Wolf appeared behind him. "Looks like you passed so lets go get something to eat."

"Alright, Naruto isn't getting out of class anytime soon so let's go."

"Hey kid, I also got you a gift for passing." Handing him a armored sash meant for carrying multiple swords and weapons.

"Thanks… so where the hell are we going? I'm starving!"

"As long as you're paying for yourself, I don't care."

"You have learned well, now let's go to that barbeque place nearby."

*The restaurant…*

"This place is good. Hey Wolf, are you always planning on being ANBU?"

"No, I'm switching back to being a Jounin next year, in fact, I might actually get a Genin team."

"Alright…have fun dealing with Naruto if you get him."

"That'll be the day…"

"So, do you know who any of the Jounin that are possibly going to get a Genin team?"

"Yeah, I know a few who might get teams, well there's Gai Might, be wary of him, I think Asuma Sarutobi is trying to get a team after he quit the twelve guardsmen, a clan leader Haruo Kikuno, Youri Masuka, I'm not sure who else is trying though…"

"Well, I'm done eating, so I'm gonna go back to the school and annoy Naruto."

"Alright…"

*The School…*

"Naruto! Look what I got! You gotta wait a year to get yours!"

"So I take it you graduated?"

"I have it so I obviously passed dumbass… Hey do you think Iruka would let me work with your guys class?"

"Who knows with him… so are you going to wear your trench coat on missions or are you going to show of your tattoo now that you're a Genin?"

"I may wear my trench coat around the village but on missions I'll still bring it along just in case, it's still as strong as most of the Jounin vests."

"Just making sure. So when do you get on your team?"

"Tomorrow we meat our instructor. So we going to go and find your little group of fans? I want to show them I'm a full fledged ninja now."

"He'll be here in 3...2...1...*Poof* A smoke bomb went off from the square "rock" that was behind them. "Told you."

"Hey minions, I'm an official ninja now!"

"*cough* Good *cough* job, Yoshiro *cough*"

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to go to class with you because it's fucking boring at the house. I'm sure Iruka won't mind…"

*After Lunch…*

"Yoshiro, you graduated, so why are you in my class now?"

"Because I'm bored…and I think I can help out around here."

"Iruka-sensei, just let him stay or else he won't stop bugging you for the rest of the day."

"And because I'm sure Friday's are sparring days. I can help people with ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"Alright, you can stay" "HELL YEAH!" "If you promise not to destroy anything or harm my new students."

"Fine…but can I at least show off to the punks?"

"Do anything you want as long as you don't destroy anything."

"HELL YEAH!"

*On the training ground…*

"Alright, how are we going to do this now? And does a group want to try to take me on? Naruto! What are you going to do? You going to be in the group against me or are you going to take on duck butt again?" Pissing off Naruto for getting called out and annoying Sasuke about his given nickname.

"Fine, I'll be in the group that takes you on as long as there are a minimum of five people plus me against you."

"I'll take you on!" A young Kiba yelled.

"I may as well." A irritated Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Troublesome, may as well go against someone who can't blame me for losing…" A awoken Shikamaru said yawning.

"We need two more of you suc- I mean tributes to try to take down me, also I will only use low level ninjutsu and my kenjutsu only! Actually if you guys want to try, all of you against me but I have very little restrictions!" Causeing everyone to wonder how cocky he was right now, he may be a ninja but against around thirty people even those highly experienced had trouble. "So Iruka! How about that? It seems fair to me, everyone against me, hell, you can fight if you want to!" Causing everyone to question Yoshiro's sanity. "I also need your permission to use some of my stronger jutsu seeing as these can harm these guys."

"Alright, you are allowed to use your stronger jutsu and no I am not going to participate, I also think it would be a good exercise training for working in groups."

"Do you really have to make a fucking lesson about every little fucking thing don't you scar face?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Alright! So punks, I want you guys to come at me, your goal is to try to take or cut my trench coat without losing have of your group. Also if you take my headband from my arm, I will help the person who grabbed it with me training them for a weak. As for my affinities…well I don't want to spoil the surprise." Grinning like a maniac. "Also, anyone who does _not_ want to fight act like Shikamaru and pretend to be knocked out."

"Works for me." A tired Shikamaru said from under a tree.

"Anyone have any objections to thinking that I will be taken down quickly…I would be a disgrace to myself if I let that happen."

"Alright Yoshiro! Let everyone prepare for the fight."

"COME AT ME BITCHES! THE FIGHT IS ON!"

"…"

"Alright, everyone huddle up so we talk about planning our attack, he will give us about five minutes to prepare before he attacks so we need a plan." A focused Naruto said sternly.

"Who put you in charge dobe?" A overconfident Sasuke said.

"Because he's my brother so I know what is most likely is going through his head right now."

"Wait, that punks your brother? He looks nothing like you."

"Doesn't matter right now, we have about four minutes now so teme, you get a small group and set traps in the woods to our left, Shikamaru, you and Choji are going to be working on the right half of the woods. Kiba, you and Hinata-chan are going to be our groups sensors. Everyone else will distribute amongst the front line with me or long distance behind us. Anyone want to take charge of distance fighting? Also Shikamaru, after you set up the traps, come back and come up with a plan incase he gets past the front line."

"I'll take charge of the distance fighters." Shocking everyone as Shino offered to take command of a group.

"Shit, we have only two minutes left, no one is to attack him before time runs out or he will immediately go on the offensive, everyone hurry and set up the traps." Giving each person a length of wire. "If he only makes the tiger seal, get the hell back. Other than that, prepare for the worst or pull a Shika."

And with that around half of the students darted off into the forest setting up traps. Naruto prepared his group with offensive plans.

*On the other side of the field…*

"Damn, looks like Naruto actually devised a plan, aw well, they only have a minute left before I charge."

Making a few hand seals he makes a few water clones spread out.

"3...2...1...Time's up. HEY BRO! TIME'S UP!"

"SHIT! EVERYONE GET READY!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES MINIONS!"

And with that the fight begins, Yoshiro charges Naruto's group, into one of Shikamaru's traps. Two bladed logs came together from the two sides of the passage.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU NOT ONLY DESTROYED ONE BUT TWO LOGS!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Shit. Well now is the best time as any to play dead." And with that he collapses to the ground asleep.

"Well one down, about eighteen more. Water Release Hydro Spine!" Spikes of water erupted from the ground pushing back a good amount of the students taking out three of them. "Only three? Damn I didn't wait long enough. Ah well, Lightning Release Static Pulse!" A thin circle of lightning spread out from the caster expanding a good fifteen feet outwards, taking out another four academy students. "Eight down, ten more to go." He pulls out Arc from its scabbard and prepares a horizontal slash, pushing back everyone even more, out of range from one of Sasuke's group traps. Two kunai with wire connected erupted around Yoshiro trapping him add squeezing him. Sasuke sets the wire on fire causing the spot where Yoshiro was to erupt in flame. "And the Log appeared behind the man on top of his head, causing the man to collapse. Oh holy Log, your divine is too much for us. Amen. Anyways… Nice trap. Too bad I already saw it coming." Appearing behind Sasuke watching him getting hit on the head by a Log that came from the sky (Or did it come from the heavens…) "Anyways… Hey Bro! I took out duck butt! Can I start ramping thing up now?! Or should I wait another minute?!"

"Do whatever the hell you want! It doesn't matter!"

"Alright…hey you kids want to see something no one else in the village can do?" Not waiting for a response. "Here we go… Storm Release Static Rain!" Thunder clouds rolled over the area, as it started to rain, anyone hit by the rain went numb in that area or was slightly paralyzed. A few students used this time to try and tackle Yoshiro, who turned into water.

"A water clone!?"

"Naruto-kun! He's in the middle of your group!" A surprised Hinata said with her bloodline activated.

"Shit, you found me already? Man, I really wanted to mess with your guys heads now. Alright let's finish this." Making the tiger seal. "Everyone get the hell out of here NOW! A panicking Naruto yelled. "Too late. LEVELER BLAST!" A huge explosion caused the students to be thrown through the trees. The area was now just a crater. "Hey sorry Iruka, but I think I overdid it on that last move… Hey Hinata! See if anyone is in critical care at the moment. I don't think it was enough to kill anyone but I just want to be sure."

Activating her bloodline, she scanned the area looking for anyone in any mortal damages. "It looks like everyone only has minor burns and some cuts from shrapnel and the branches."

"Alright, everyone's gonna live. Bye Iruka! Have fun explaining to their parents!"

"YOSHIRO! GET BACK HERE!"

With that he shunshin's away.

*About five minutes later and back at apartment #22(Yoshiro and Naruto's apartment)…*

"Finally home, I'm gonna sleep now, I'm fucking exhausted. Goodnight." To no one in particular. But someone did hear what he said. A ROOT agent was outside the window, listening to Yoshiro. "Danzo-sama will be pleased about the boy's progress… and how the Kyuubi container is doing."

O.o.O.o.O

End of Chapter 1. This story is looking promising. Anyway may as well get news over with. Summer Vacation so hopefully Chap 2 will come out soon. I would like to thank Third Fang for letting me use his O.C's and his Naruto fics are awesome, I'm about to finish one of his stories. Alright P.M me for this poll. Haku's gender, if the Third survives, should I translate the jutsu to Japanese or not, I have the translations on his Bio so it won't be that much of a problem except maybe a slower update on the stories. Anyway, life's good.

Worship the Log. Review. More worshiping. Read Third Fang. The Bio will be posted after a certain mission. Send me fan art if you want. Weapon pics will come soon. -Angel Out.


End file.
